Harry Potter & De Heer van het Duister 2
by Jamisia
Summary: deel 2


2

Ron duwde zich zoveel hij maar kon tegen de muur aan. Hij had de onzichtbaarheidsmantel van Harry geleend, die nu zeer goed van pas kwam. Eigenlijk liep hij een beetje doelloos rond, terwijl hij ondertussen ernstig naar zijn bed verlangde en heel goed wist dat hij door een gebrek aan slaap zich morgen niet zou kunnen concentreren.

Nauwelijks een meter van hem verwijderd stond Professor Sneep. Hij sprak op zachte toon met Victor Krum. Krum luisterde aandachtig. Krum was – nadat hij met zijn vrouw gevlucht was uit Bulgarije, omdat Malfidus Durmstrang had overgenomen – naar Zweinstein gekomen, waar Perkamentus hem had verwelkomd en hem onmiddellijk tot nieuwe Professor in Verdediging tegen de Zwarte Kunsten had benoemd. Krum had wel een Assistent-Professor onder zich moeten dulden, maar – hoewel ongewoon – was dat voor hem geen enkel probleem geweest. Ron vroeg zich af wat ze hier deden. Hij maakte zich ongerust over Harry en Hermelien en hij hoopte dat Sneep vooral dicht bij Krum zou blijven.

Buiten was het bewolkt, maar het wolkendek was niet zo dik. Langzaam schoof het aan de nachthemel voorbij, hier en daar onderbroken door het licht van de volle maan. Vanuit zijn positie kon Ron het heel goed zien. Sneep gebruikte zijn toverstok niet om het gesprek tussen Krum en hem bij te lichten en dat vond Ron eigenlijk heel slim van hem. Het vestigde geen onnodige aandacht op hen. Als ze ook nog zacht bleven spreken, maakten zo weinig mogelijk gerucht en konden ze hier ongestoord zijn.

Ron schoof zich nog verder tegen de muur aan, omdat ze nu duidelijk dichterbij kwamen. Hij merkte dat zijn ademhaling hem nog verraadde en hij sloot daarom vlug zijn mond, terwijl hij probeerde geluidloos door z'n neus te ademen. Hij wenste ondertussen vurig dat Sneep's achterdochtigheid niet nu zou opspelen, want dat was het laatste wat hij kon gebruiken.

'U heeft die ketel nog, provessor?' bromde Krum zachtjes. Ron bedacht niet voor het eerst dat Krum's Engels werkelijk veel beter was geworden sinds zijn komst hier, en helemaal sinds zijn eerste les. Toch was er nog altijd een licht accent te horen.

'Natuurlijk,' reageerde Sneep meteen, alsof het tegenovergestelde idee te belachelijk was om over na te denken.

Krum wilde wat zeggen, maar hij werd afgeleid omdat hij net voor een raam langsliep en daar – Ron schrok zich een ongeluk, het kwam heel onverwachts – een uil tegenaan tikte. Krum pakte zijn toverstok en opende het raam. Ron kon niet horen welke spreuk hij gebruikte, zelfs niet in welke taal het was. De uil vloog daarop naar binnen en nam op Krum's schouder plaats. Intussen sloot Krum het raam weer.

Sneep keek er enigszins afkeurend naar, maar Ron dacht – en dat verbaasde hem een beetje – dat hij ook iets van jaloezie in Sneep's blik bespeurde. Maar als het zo was, wist de Professor het heel goed te verbergen.

De uil hield iets in zijn klauwtjes en Krum nam het er voorzichtig uit. Ron bekeek het met argusogen. De uil hoorde overduidelijk aan Krum en dat was nieuws voor Ron. Hij had nog niet eerder gemerkt dat ook Krum een uil had. Maar nu had ik het ook heel druk met Hermelien, dacht Ron. Hij grijnsde tegen zichzelf, terwijl hij daar aan dacht, maar de grijns verdween weer even snel van zijn gezicht. Sneep draaide zich opeens om en keek wantrouwig in het rond. Rook hij het? Ron verwierp dat onmiddellijk: onmogelijk. Maar hij nam het zekere voor het onzekere door zich weer zo stil mogelijk te houden.

Hij was blij toen Sneep zich weer naar Krum keerde en uit de hoogte vroeg: 'Nog nieuws?'

'Ja,' zei Krum. Hij klonk tevreden. 'Bellatrix is heel tevreden met uw monster, provessor. Ze zou er graag meer van villen hebben.'

'Tja,' zei Sneep koeltjes, terwijl hij een paar vettige, zwarte lokken uit zijn gezicht haalde, 'Dat kan. Maar ze kent mijn prijs. Bovendien vergt het nemen van een monster en de verzegeling daarvan enige... dagen.'

'Dat begrijp ik niet,' zei Krum. Zijn zware wenkbrauwen gingen omlaag naar een diepe frons,

'U neemt een monster en dat is dat.'

Ron had alleen maar uitzicht op Sneep's rug, maar hij beslist de indruk dat Sneep's mondhoeken, die eigenlijk altijd in een afkeurende stand stonden, nu nog wat verder naar beneden gingen. Voorzover hij een mening had over Krum, was die nu ongetwijfeld enigszins omlaag gegaan.

'Ik ben even vergeten van wie u ook alweer les kreeg in Toverdranken,' zei Sneep kil.

'Van Alexei Blobkov, hoezo?' Krum keek Sneep bevreemd aan, hoewel Ron dacht dat hij heel goed van Sneep bedoelde.

'A-ha,' zei Sneep droog, alsof daar alles mee gezegd was, 'Laat me u dan vertellen dat het hier om zeer gevoelige vloeistof gaat, waaraan ik iedere keer weer nieuwe eigenschappen ontdek.'

Krum fronste zijn zware wenkbrauwen. 'Misschien moet u het me maar eens laten zien, provessor,' zei hij, 'U doet er al een half jaar bijzonder geheimzinnig over.'

Een half jaar? Meestal gingen geruchten over iets nieuws als een lopend vuurtje door Zweinstein, maar Ron had nu geen idee waar Krum het over had. Als Sneep inderdaad beschikte over een of andere nieuwe toverdrank, dan had hij dat voor iedereen zeer goed verborgen gehouden. Ron vroeg zich af of hij er dan Perkamentus wel van had verteld. Maar Krum wist er in ieder geval wel van. Heel vreemd allemaal.

'Het is eigenlijk niet mijn gewoonte om andere professoren te laten delen in de vruchten van mijn onderzoek,' antwoordde Sneep kil, 'En zeker niet aan die met een... _tijdelijke_ aanstelling.'

Krum rolde met zijn ogen, wat met zijn zware wenkbrauwen een heel merkwaardig effect opleverde.

'Provessor Sneep toch!' Krum dacht daar kennelijk toch heel anders over. 'Lieve hemel, als we elkaar niet konden vertrouwen, want daar gaat het u overduidelijk om, wie dan wel? Ik weet – net als ieder ander hier – dat provessor Perkamentus het volste vertrouwen in u heeft en ik kan u vertellen dat dat ook voor mij geldt. Goed, ik ben opgeleid aan Durmstrang, maar mijn vertrek was niet bepaald vrijwillig, dat weet u. Dat moet voor u genoeg zijn.'

'Ik weet heel goed waar u uw opleiding gevolgd hebt,' zei Sneep scherp, 'Ik weet ook alles van uw vertrek. Maar dat betekent nog niet dat andere professoren zich met mijn zaken hebben te bemoeien!'

'Nee, natuurlijk niet,' gaf Krum onmiddellijk toe, 'Maar dat is helemaal niet alleen maar 'uw zaak'. En dat weet u!'

'Natuurlijk weet ik dat,' zei Sneep geërgerd, 'Hou het er maar op dat ik het nemen van monsters van die toverdrank aan niemand anders toevertrouw. Ik veronderstel dat ik u het wel kan laten zien, of in ieder geval enige eigenschappen kan demonstreren, maar ik wijs u erop dat de sleutels van de opbergkast zijn en blijven.'

Krum hief afwerend zijn handen op: 'Dat is geheel zoals het hoort.'

Ron stelde zich voor dat Sneep daarop op zijn beurt fronste. Maar daarna zei Sneep weer op zijn normale toon: 'Heel goed. Dat moet dan maar gelijk gebeuren, dan kunt u zo snel mogelijk antwoord geven aan Bellatrix.'

'We willen haar niet laten wachten, nietwaar?' zei Krum, met gespeelde spot.

'Hrmf.' Sneep vervaardigde zich niet om daarop antwoord te geven. Zonder te wachten of Krum het volgde, draaide hij zich bruusk om en stormde hij de gangen door. Ron dook weg toen Sneep zich zo plotseling omdraaide, maar hij kwam met de schrik vrij. Krum keek even verbouwereerd naar de rug van Sneep, maar zette toen een sukkeldrafje in om hem in te halen. Omdat zijn nieuwsgierigheid wel ernstig gewekt was, besloot Ron hen te volgen. Dit was interessant om uit te zoeken. Hij had geen idee wat dit allemaal te maken had met Bellatrix van Detta, maar hij wilde er het fijne wel van weten.

Zolang hij de mantel omhad en zich voorzichtig gedroeg, was er nauwelijks kans dat ze hem in de gaten zouden krijgen. Ook hij moest er nog even de sokken inzetten om, nadat hij dat eenmaal besloten had, Sneep bij te houden.

Die beende met ongewoon lange, strakke passen door de gangen van het kasteel. Ron vroeg zich af wat hem bezielde. Hij wierp geen seconde ook maar een blik achterom, er kennelijk op vertrouwend dat Krum er wel in zou slagen hem te volgen. Krum op zijn beurt gaf geen kik. Hun laarzen maakten op de stenen vloeren wel geluid, maar niet voldoende om ook maar iemand te alarmeren. Ron hoopte dat Foppe, de plaaggeest numero uno, hen ook niet zou horen. Hij wist niet zo goed of spoken ook sliepen, maar hij dacht eigenlijk van niet.

Langzaam maar zeker herkende Ron waar ze heen gingen, sterker nog, het was een gang die hij eenmaal per week nam, hoewel hij zich voornam om, zodra hij van Zweinstein af was, dat zo snel mogelijk te vergeten. Nu wenste Ron dacht Sneep wel de weg bij zou lichten, maar dat deed hij natuurlijk niet. Niet dat het in de gangen aardedonker was, maar een beetje licht was toch wel prettig geweest. Onthouden dat Sneep hartstikke goed in het donker kan kijken, dacht Ron, maar tegelijkertijd voelde hij zich daar een beetje dom door, omdat hij maar al te goed wist dat Hermelien en hij daar dankzij Harry allang achter waren gekomen.

Voor de deur van zijn lokaal hield Sneep stil. Ongezien haalde hij een sleutel uit de zakken van zijn gewaad. Voor hij de sleutel in het slot stak, wierp hij nu wel even een blik op Krum. Vanuit zijn punt kon Ron niet zien wat er op het gezicht van Krum te lezen viel, maar Sneep was er kennelijk tevreden mee, want hij draaide de sleutel om en ging het lokaal in. Ron schoot naar voren en liep zo dicht achter Krum als hij maar durfde. Sneep hield de deur open om hen naar binnen te laten en sloot de deur daarna weer achter hen.

'_Lumos_,' hoorde hij Krum onverwachts zeggen en onmiddellijk werd het lokaal door diens toverstok verlicht.

'Kan ik op uw geheimhouding rekenen?' snauwde Sneep ineens naar Krum. Die schrok daarvan op, maar hij herstelde zich snel.

'Natuurlijk,' zei hij geruststellend, 'Kennis over het bestaan van de ketel blijft onder ons.'

Dat kun je wel zeggen, dacht Ron met een grijns, terwijl hij in een hoekje wegkroop en rustig toekeek.

Sneep's ogen vernauwden zich, alsof hij daarin iets heel anders hoorde, maar hij ging er verder niet op in.

Hij veegde weer wat lokken uit zijn gezicht en zei kortaf: 'Goed.'

Sneep liep naar de kast in zijn lokaal en mompelde een spreuk, Ron kon niet horen welke, terwijl hij een korte zwiep met zijn toverstok gaf in de richting van het slot. Ron wierp een vlugge blik op Krum en zag dat die uiterst gefascineerd het handelen van Sneep gadesloeg.

'Erg slim, provessor,' fluisterde Krum, 'Dubbele deuren met verzegeling.'

'Tja,' zei Sneep, terwijl zijn mondhoeken even omhoog kwamen, 'Als men toverdranken bestudeert, stuit men wel geregeld op kennis die niet strict op toverdranken toe te passen is. Maar een goede experimentator kan daarmee tot hele... aardige resultaten bereiken.'

Ron zag hoe de zwarte, verweerde deuren van de kast opengingen en plaats maakten voor twee andere deuren, in donkergroen. Hij begreep nu wat Krum bedoelde en hij was het met Krum eens dat dit erg slim was van Sneep. Maar ondertussen verwonderde Ron zich erover dat hij Sneep trots had horen zijn over zijn werk.

De groene deuren zwaaiden na een seconde of wat ook open. Daarachter bevond zich een diepe, dikke plank waarop een doodgewone ketel stond. Krum leek enigszins teleurgesteld.

'_Locomotor_ ketel,' zei Sneep zacht, wijzend met zijn toverstok. Op zijn aangeven zweefde de ketel daarop van de kast naar het bureau van Sneep. Daar zette hij de ketel weer neer. Ron was heel verbaasd dat hij de vloeistof niet had horen klotsen.

Krum kwam kennelijk op dezelfde gedachte, want hij zei: 'Ik hoor de drank niet, provessor. Dat is heel ongewoon voor een toverdrank.'

Sneep wierp een ondoorgrondelijke blik naar Krum. Weer gingen zijn mondhoeken heel even omhoog en weer kon Ron zijn ogen haast niet geloven: _glimlachte_ Sneep? Had ik maar een magische camera bij me, dacht Ron verbijsterd, Dit moet ik Harry en Hermy laten zien.

'O, maar dit is dan ook een heel ongewone vloeistof,' antwoordde Sneep en in zijn stem klonk overduidelijk amusement door.

'Ik zie het,' zei Krum verwonderd, 'Ik heb nog nooit een toverdrank gezien die zo inktzwart was.' Hij had zich al voorovergebogen om het borrelende en brubbelende oppervlak aan een nadere inspectie te onderwerpen, maar toen hij aanstalten maakte om het water aan te raken, was Sneep hem voor.

'Niet doen!' snauwde de professor ongemeen fel.

Krum schrok terug en keek Sneep vragend aan, maar Sneep zei alleen maar afgemeten: 'Geloof me maar op m'n woord als ik u zeg dat er vanaf moet blijven.'

Krum trok z'n wenkbrauwen op en keek zeer sceptisch.

'Hoe bent u hier aan gekomen?' vroeg hij, waarmee hij precies zei wat Ron dacht.

Ron wilde erg graag over Krum's schouder meekijken, maar waar moest hij zo gauw op gaan staan? Hij wilde eerst met hem mee sluipen, zo zacht als hij maar kon, maar hij bedacht zich. Dat was niet misschien niet zo'n goed idee, zo dicht bij Sneep. Ron keek om zich heen, om te zien of er iets was waarop hij kon staan, maar het kwartje viel pas toen zijn blik viel op de banken recht voor hem. Vlug klom hij erop en keek hij toe.

'Tja,' zei Sneep bedachtzaam, 'Ik gaf les, aan eerstejaars ditmaal. Ik zeg Perkamentus zo ongeveer elk jaar dat ik meer weet van de Duistere Kunsten dan wie dan ook...'

'Op één na,' voegde Krum toe, onbedoeld scherp.

Sneep woog die woorden langzaam. 'Hm,' vervolgde hij toen, 'Dat weet ik zo gauw nog niet. De kennis van de Heer van het Duister lijkt volledig, maar ik heb gemerkt dat dat schijn is.' Hij zweeg even en Krum was zo verstandig om hem niet te onderbreken. Sneep ging verder: 'Zoals zoveel dingen. Misschien klinkt het vreemd uit mijn mond, maar ik ondervond dat de Heer van het Duister, tja... creativiteit mist. Alles wat hij doet is al een keer gedaan. Hij kan eigenlijk niet met de toekomst omgaan. Daar komt vermoed ik ook zijn plan uit voort om de dood te overwinnen.'

'En dat maakte dat u van gedachten veranderde?' vroeg Krum nieuwsgierig.

Het leek wel alsof Sneep van die vraag opschrok. Inwendig verwenste Ron Krum, omdat hij wel mee had willen horen van Sneep's verleden.

'Nee,' antwoordde Sneep kortaf en weer koel, de vraag wegwuivend, 'Nee, ik gaf les aan eerstejaars. Van Griffoendor in dit geval. Waar, het zal geen verbazing wekken, geen enkel talentje tussen zit. Ik gaf ze een opdracht die ze aankunnen. U heeft in uw klassen geen last van Vincent Griffel en u mag zich daar heel gelukkig mee prijzen.'

'Ja, ik hoorde dat Harry Potter heel wat met hem te stellen had,' zei Krum lachend, maar hij slikte zijn lach razendsnel in toen hij Sneep's uitdrukking zag. Die was er niet een van walging, maar slechts geconcentreerde nietszeggendheid.

'Daarvan heeft de heer Potter de andere professoren uitgebreid verslag van gedaan,' zei Sneep droog, 'Dat was niet nodig geweest, maar daarna was het kwaad al geschied. Maar goed, ik zal het verhaal niet al te lang rekken. De leerlingen waren bezig met voorbereidingen, ik nam een oude tekst door. Ik schrok op toen er heel onverwachts een klein stemmetje 'auw' zei.'

'Auw?' herhaalde Krum verbaasd.

'Geheel voorspelbaar,' zei Sneep, terwijl zijn kaken bewogen, 'Had Vincent Griffel zich gesneden. Ik stond op om Griffoendor enige strafpunten te geven. Voor ik echter wat kon zeggen, zag ik tot mijn verbazing één druppel uit de snee in zijn wijsvinger komen, die uiterst langzaam in de ketel voor hem viel.'

'Ik weet dat hij een magisch wezen is,' zei Krum.

'Ja, natuurlijk,' snauwde Sneep, 'De hele school weet dat. Dat is het punt niet. Als u een huiself verwond, zal ook die bloeden, net als een mens. Hetzelfde geldt voor trollen, reuzen, centauren, meermensen en noem maar op. Ik weet dat, u weet dat, maar de studenten naast jongeheer Griffel niet. Zij vonden het volstrekt normaal dat hij abnormaal bloedde en dat de wond zich daarna sloot.'

'Dat kan helemaal niet!' zei Krum zeker van zichzelf.

'Nee, natuurlijk niet,' antwoordde Sneep geërgerd, 'Maar opnieuw, wij weten dat magische wezens weliswaar hun eigen magie hebben, maar net zo bloeden als mensen. Zij niet. Zij vonden het net zo normaal dat het brouwsel dat zich op dat moment in zijn ketel bevond, een volstrekt waardeloze uitvoering van mijn opdracht, zodra het in aanraking kwam met die ene druppel "bloed", onmiddellijk veranderde in de huidige "bijzondere" vloeistof.'

'Dat kan ook helemaal niet,' herhaalde Krum, hoewel hij er met z'n neus bovenop stond.

'Hah!' reageerde Sneep dan ook. Het leek hem moeite te kosten zichzelf te beheersen, iets dat Ron nog nooit eerder gezien had bij Sneep. Even zag het er werkelijk naar uit alsof Sneep iets door het lokaal zou gooien of zijn toverstok zou gebruiken om Krum te transfigureren, maar op het laatste moment herstelde Sneep zich.

'Natuurlijk kan dat niet,' zei hij, diep ademhalend, terwijl zijn toverstok weer in een zak verdween, 'Zelfs het bloed van de ons bekende magische wezens kent niet zo'n eigenschap. Ik stuurde de klas het lokaal uit, met enig huiswerk en strafpunten. Dat volstaat meestal wel, heb ik gemerkt. De ketel heb ik vanzelfsprekend met inhoud in beslag genomen. Ik realiseerde me meteen wat ik in handen had. Eerst heb ik nog wat onderzoek gedaan, om te bepalen of en welke voorzorgsmaatregelen ik moest nemen. Na een week ben ik begonnen met de eerste experimenten. Vanaf dat moment bevond ik me op onbekend terrein, hoewel ik me daar eerst niet van bewust was.'

Krum begreep het gelijk: 'U dacht dat u nog met het bloed van een bekend magisch wezen te maken had.'

'Precies,' zei Sneep, 'Die vergissing heb ik pas laat hersteld, moet ik bekennen. Ik heb te lang geloofd dat de bestaande kennis voldoende was. Maar achteraf kun je eigenlijk wel zeggen dat ik vanaf dag één gewaarschuwd was.'

'Hoe bedoelt u dat?' vroeg Krum verbijsterd.

Sneep zuchtte heel diep en bukte zich om iets uit de laden van zijn bureau te pakken. Tot zijn grote verbazing zag Ron dat er, naast een flink aantal foto's en wat toverstokken, ook een bekend boek tussen zat "Vliegen Met De Cannons". Hij voelde een lach in zich omhoog komen, omdat hij nooit had kunnen denken dat uitgerekend Sneep zulke boeken las, maar hij wist hij op het laatste moment in te slikken.

Sneep pakte het boek en bladerde er even in tot hij een geschikte bladzijde gevonden had.

Met een geamuseerde blik toonde hij de pagina aan Krum.

'Is dit de Spatski-beweging?' vroeg Sneep.

Krum kwam voorover en bestudeerde de foto uitgebreid. 'Tja,' antwoordde hij uiteindelijk langzaam, 'Het lijkt er wel heel erg op.'

Vanuit zijn positie kon Ron redelijk goed zien dat het inderdaad de fameuze beweging was van de voormalige Zoeker van het Bulgaarse nationale Zwerkbalteam. Hij was ook prima in staat om te oordelen dat het door de Zoeker van de Cannons niet zo goed werd uitgevoerd. Op de foto wist de Zoeker maar ternauwernood weer omhoog te komen.

Zonder er verder een woord aan vuil te maken, doopte Sneep het boek onverwachts in de toverdrank. Krum's mond viel open en hij wilde protesteren, omdat op die manier toch een waardevol boek werd beschadigd, maar onder de blik van Sneep sloot hij z'n mond weer.

Sneep liet het boek maar heel even met de toverdrank in aanraking komen. Terwijl hij uiterst koel keek, haalde hij het boek weer omhoog en liet hij het even uitdruppen. Toen toonde hij echter de pagina weer aan Krum. Weer viel diens mond open en Ron was net zo sprakeloos.

Want de magische foto had nu geen magie meer.

Krum wist overduidelijk totaal niet wat hij moest zeggen. Hij zag het met z'n eigen ogen en hij kon het niet verklaren.

Sneep gooide het boek aan de kant en pakte een van de toverstokken. Hij keek er afkeurend naar.

'_Orchidea_,' zei hij ineens, maar uit de toverstok kwam alleen wat bruin gras. Op de verbaasde blik van Krum vervolgde hij: 'Ik heb gemerkt dat de weerstand, de mate waarin een willekeurig brouwsel te roeren valt, een goede aanwijzing is voor de aard van de toverdrank. Ongelukkig genoeg was ik deze nog nooit tegengekomen. Het eerste experiment dwong me dan ook een nieuwe toverstok aan te schaffen. Helaas moest ik daarvoor eerst zaken doen met de walgelijke Wemel-tweeling, hoewel ze goed betalen. Nadat ik op de Wegisweg eenmaal een nieuwe toverstok had, bedacht ik dat andere objecten om mee te experimenteren wel eens handig konden zijn. Vandaar dat boek.'

Krum schraapte z'n keel. 'Ik vroeg me al af of uw belangstelling daarnaar uit ging.'

Sneep wierp een vermoeide blik naar Krum. 'Nee,' zei hij kortaf, 'Mijn... ervaringen met Zwerkbal hebben me voorgoed van het spel genezen.'

Krum was zo verstandig op daar niet dieper op in te gaan. Ron wist of Sneep als student aan Zwerkbal gedaan had, maar het leek redelijk om aan te nemen van wel. Hij vermoedde dat Sneep met "ervaringen" bedoelde dat hij was ingemaakt door het team van Griffoendor, waar toen ook James Potter in zat.

'Jammer,' zei Krum slechts, 'Is het trouwens besmettelijk?'

'Nee,' zei Sneep met een zucht, 'Alles, personen, zaken of dingen, moet er direct mee in contact komen. Dan gebeurt wat u zonet zag. U heeft ook gezien dat dit' – Sneep hield de andere toverstok omhoog – 'Een waardeloze toverstok is. Dat is ook precies de reden waarom ik hem gekocht heb.'

Ron begreep al wat Sneep ging doen en Krum ook, omdat hij geen antwoord gaf. Voor Sneep was dat aanleiding om maar direct door te zetten en enigszins theatraal de toverstok te dippen in de bizarre toverdrank.

Daarna bood hij het droge uiteinde van de toverstok aan Krum aan. Een beetje nerveus accepteerde die het aanbod. Maar hij moest haastig wegspringen toen hij, kennelijk uit gewoonte, de stok schudde en de druppels prompt in het rond vlogen. Sneep zei niets. Hij keek toe hoe Krum even later de toverstok testte en er niets gebeurde.

'Dit is nu gewoon een stuk hout?' vroeg Krum ongelovig.

'Ja,' zei Sneep eenvoudig.

'Maar provessor,' vroeg Krum, wijzend op de toverdrank, 'Wat is dat dan in vredesnaam?'

Sneep keek Krum uil-achtig aan vanonder zijn wenkbrauwen en vettige lokken.

'Hoe komt u er bij dat ik dat weet?' vroeg hij, 'Ik heb geen flauw idee wat het is. Maar ik weet wel dat dat niet de enige eigenschap van dit spul is. Ik weet ook dat als dat het bloed is van jongeheer Griffel, zijn vreemdheid daarmee al behoorlijk verklaart wordt.'

'Ik begrijp nu in ieder geval iets beter waarom Bellatrix hier zo graag meer van wil,' zei Krum, die het laatste niet gehoord leek te hebben, 'Het is een formidabel wapen.'

Sneep zuchtte. 'Zoals ik al zei is dat niet de enige eigenschap. Laat u er, puur bij wijze van demonstratie, maar eens de vloek des doods op los.'

'Wat?' vroeg Krum verbijsterd.

'U heeft me heel goed gehoord,' antwoordde Sneep, weer zijn kille zelf, 'Vooruit, vuurt u de meest onvergeeflijke vloek maar eens op deze drank.'

Krum aarzelde, maar omdat Sneep kennelijk heel goed wist hij deed en hem keihard bleef aanstaren, gaf hij toe.

Hij richtte en riep: '_Avada Kedavra_!'

Er was een felgroene flits en een suizend geluid terwijl de vloek op de toverdrank afstormde. Maar er gebeurde niks. Zonder ook maar één rimpeling te maken verdween de vloek des doods in het brouwsel, dat leek te koken zonder ooit over te koken. Krum opende z'n mond om iets tegen Sneep te zeggen, om te protesteren en aan te geven dat het niets tot gevolg had. De woorden bleven echter in z'n keel steken omdat het een paar seconden duurde voor er wat optrad. Krum's blik – en die van Ron met hem – werd weer naar de toverdrank getrokken, omdat de drank langzaam maar zeker helemaal kleurloos werd.

Maar terwijl dat gebeurde, veranderde het daarvoor borrelende oppervlak in een massa die werkelijk woest kolkte. De ketel begon te trillen en mee te schudden met het geweld van de inhoud. Het ging echter geen moment zo tekeer dat de ketel daadwerkelijk omviel. Wel verscheen één voor één zilveren puntjes in de doorzichtige massa. Het was voor Ron wat moeilijk te zien en hij wist daarom niet zeker of hij z'n ogen wel moest geloven, maar het leek echt alsof de vloeistof tegelijk onmetelijke diepte kreeg.

'Wat is dat in vredesnaam?' fluisterde Krum tenslotte.

'Ik weet het niet,' antwoordde Sneep, 'Ik ken geen enkele toverdrank die dit kan.'

'Hoe laat u dit weer ophouden?'

'Tja,' zei Sneep bedachtzaam, 'Het houdt uit zichzelf wel weer op, heb ik gemerkt, maar het kan even duren. Omdat ik niet over zoveel geduld beschik, heb ik alle spreuken die ik ken er op losgelaten.' Hij haalde zijn eigen toverstok tevoorschijn en richtte op de vloeistof die nog altijd woest tekeer ging. 'Niets hielp echter, zodat ik de boeken maar weer in ben gedoken. Uiteindelijk vond ik een formule in het Verboden Gedeelte van de Bibliotheek en die heb ik, omdat ik aan het eind van mijn latijn was, maar gebruikt. Met succes.'

'Ik ben heel benieuwd,' zei Krum nieuwsgierig, 'Ik geloof dat mijn eerdere woorden over waarom Bellatrix dit wil hebben ietwat voorbarig waren.'

Sneep wuifde het weg. 'Dat overkomt de besten. Als u nu wat achteruit wilt gaan?'

Krum gaf daar gehoor aan. Omdat hij dacht dat hij alles wel gezien had en bovendien verwachtte dat Sneep en Krum hierna het lokaal weer zouden verlaten, stapte Ron voorzichtig van de tafel af.

Ondertussen richtte Sneep zijn toverstok en riep: '_Coniunctio_!'

Dat was niet een spreuk die Ron ooit eerder gehoord had en hij begreep ook niet goed waarom Sneep uitgerekend die gebruikte, maar Krum wist, omdat zijn mond opnieuw openviel, zo te zien maar al te goed om welke spreuk het ging.

Er was geen lichtflits. Er was geen straal die uit Sneep's toverstok spoot en in de kolkende vloeistof verdween. Maar het brouwsel werd wel weer in één keer zwart en het oppervlak keerde weer terug naar de staat die het daarvoor bezat.

De drie aanwezigen in het lokaal schoten bijna een meter de lucht in toen er volkomen onverwachts op de deur geklopt werd. Ron keek nerveus om zich heen om te zien waar hij moest verbergen, totdat hij zich herinnerde dat hij een onzichtbaarheidsmantel omhad en dus niet gezien kon worden.

Krum en Sneep hadden die luxe echter niet. Ze stonden als aan de grond genageld toen er nogmaals geklopt werd.

Sneep herstelde zich en riep met zijn kilste stem: 'Wat nu weer?'

'P-professor P-perkamentus vraagt naar u,' klonk een stem van buiten onzeker.

'Ga terug en vertel hem dat ik er onmiddellijk aankom,' snauwde Sneep.

'Er is haast bij,' zei de onbekende bezoeker. Ron dacht het een tweede- of derdejaars was, maar omdat de stem door de deur gedempt werd kon hij niet echt bepalen wie er sprak.

'Jongeman,' zei Sneep dreigend, 'Als je nu niet onmiddellijk teruggaat om Perkamentus mee te delen dat ik er aan kom, kun je strafpunten tegemoet zien.'

'Ja, professor,' zei de leerling aan de andere kant van de deur gedwee, 'Maar ik moest van professor Perkamentus zeggen dat er haast bij is omdat Hermelien Griffel gekidnapt is.'

Ron's hart stond op dat moment even stil. Hij wilde meteen naar boven rennen om te zien wat er gebeurd was, om te achterhalen of Hermelien niet gewoon verdwaald was. Of ergens op een geheim plekje zat te lezen.

Sneep vloekte, iets waarvan Krum z'n wenkbrauwen optrok en Ron heel erg van opkeek, omdat hij Sneep nog nooit had horen vloeken en bovendien deze vloek nog nooit gehoord had.

'Ga meteen weer naar boven!' donderde Sneep, 'Ik kom eraan!'

'Ik moet professor Krum ook nog waarschuwen, maar ik kan hem niet vinden,' zei de student onzeker en ook een beetje klaaglijk.

Sneep snoof luid. 'Doe maar gewoon wat ik zeg,' snauwde hij, 'Ik waarschuw professor Krum wel. Ik kan hem wel vinden.'

'Goed, professor,' antwoordde de student gehoorzaam. Even later was heel flauw het geluid te horen van voetstappen die de trappen omhoog bestegen.

Ron keek naar Sneep en zag tot zijn stomme verbazing dat de professor bezorgd keek. Krum keek het ook verwonderd aan.

'U weet wat er gebeurd is?' vroeg hij verbijsterd aan Sneep.

'Niet dat men hier zou toeslaan,' zei Sneep stuurs, 'Maar dat juffrouw Griffel zich in de nesten zou werken met een tractaat dat ik haar in handen speelde, ja, dat zag ik aankomen. Iedereen kan dat.'

Ron vroeg zich af hoe hij in vredesnaam zo koel kon blijven. Een woedende stem in zijn hoofd schreeuwde dat Hermelien ontvoerd was: hoe kon hij hier blijven staan als een houten klaas? Hij moest naar boven rennen, Sneep voor zijn en desnoods zelf uitvinden waar Hermelien was. Maar een andere stem in zijn hoofd zei: nee, kalm blijven. Sneep weet hier meer van. Als jij Hermelien wilt bevrijden, dan heb je meer informatie nodig. Dat "tractaat" bijvoorbeeld, wat bedoelt ouwe Sneep daar nu weer mee? Zou Harry daar vanaf weten? Aan Krum's gezicht te zien heeft hij in ieder geval geen idee waar het over gaat.

Ron voelde zich eigenlijk helemaal niet zo op z'n gemak met deze volwassen, berekenende Ron, maar hij wist in z'n hart dat hij geen keus had dan wachten. Ondertussen kon hij achter Sneep en Krum aansluipen. Eenmaal boven moest hij zo snel mogelijk met Harry en Cho overleggen. Ron vroeg zich af of Perkamentus ook Vincent in zou lichten. De volwassen Ron in zijn binnenste fluisterde: als die toverdrank zijn bloed is, komt hij vast heel goed van pas. Geen idee waarvoor, maar doe het maar.


End file.
